On Again, Off Again (Barney
'''On Again, Off Again '''is the 2nd episode in the eighth season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on September 16, 2003. Plot Barney and his friends learn all about "On" and "Off" while using their imaginations and creativity together. '''Educational Theme: '''On and Off '''Stories: '''The Princess and the Pea Recap The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks "On and Off" Barney comes to life Baby Bop arrives Nick Then, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth and Sarah race to put the shoes away back in the box. After that, Nick doesn't want lightning bugs surprise princess castle painting Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mario (Zackary Soza) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) The Princess and the Pea Cast * Prince (Nick) * Princess / Lady (Sarah) * King (Mario) * Queen (Beth) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the children) # A Silly Hat (sung by Barney, Beth, Nick, Mario, and Sarah) # Me and My Teddy (sung by Baby Bop) # We've Got Shoes (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth, Sarah, and Nick) # Happy Dancin' (sung by Barney) # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth, Mario, and Nick) # I Put a Smile On (sung by Barney, Sarah, Beth, Mario, and Nick) # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Mario, Sarah, Nick, and Beth) # Are You Sleeping? (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Nick, Mario, and Beth) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Mario, Beth, Sarah, and Nick) Trivia * Nick wears the same orange T. shirt with the same Hawaiian shirt from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)". * Mario wears the same shirt from "Dance with Me!". * * * * * * Before the song, "Happy Dancin'" starts, Nick tells Barney that he refuses to take his tap dancing shoes off yet. He likes to pretend that he and I are on a big stage, putting on a show for lots of people. Then Barney tells Nick that * * * * * ^ * * * * * * Production for this episode took place in June 2002. Versions international Scare Factor * High to nightmare - A scene of the Barney doll looking through the caboose window is 300 billion times scary, because of the cartoon whistle sound effect the crew added to the Barney doll's actions. * Nightmare - The music composed by Joe Phillips is bound to scare more than a few. Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, (Heard when ) Hollywoodedge, (Heard when ) Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * () * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () *Sarah: (in Barney's voice) Hello, friends! *Beth, Mario and Nick: *Sarah: *Nick: *Mario: *Sarah: Yes! *Nick: books *Sarah: *Beth: *Sarah: *Nick: *Sarah: *Beth: *Mario: *Nick: *Sarah: *(Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) *Barney: *Kids: BARNEY!!! *Barney: *Sarah: Now Barney's off the chair. *Barney: *() *Beth: () *Barney: *(The song starts for "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny * Nick: I like * Sarah: * *Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! * * * * * * (The song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes, * Barney: Whoa! Well, * (The song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: 1... 2... 3... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: (chuckles) Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, a ) appear on him, the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, a ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick, the black curtain appears, and the lights are now off) * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (The song starts for "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") * * * * * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On", Baby Bop ) *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Beth: *Baby Bop: *Sarah: * () * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: *Barney: *() *Barney: * * * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey!", we fade to the next scene where Baby Bop and Barney are getting ready for the princess story) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") Quote 9: * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess and wanted to marry her, but the King and Queen were worried. * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen knew * (The song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to Lady Sarah's bedroom! * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 12: *Baby Bop: (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) * (The child girls are playing the tiny ball, along with the jacks on the stairs) * Child Girls: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * () * Barney: * (The segment starts) * Barney: We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Wearing colorful wings, * (The segment ends) Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (Script) * () * Child Girl: (wearing a princess costume (pink princess hat, pink princess dress, and pink princess shoes) Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * () * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: My friends are playing a game of "On" and "Off". Beth tries on a silly hat, and silly hats are much more fun when they're on! Baby Bop brings her favorite stuffed toy teddy bear, wearing a cowgirl costume, and she has a suitcase filled with costumes for her. She sings a song about her teddy bear. Sarah knew she really likes her cowgirl costume! Then we found different kinds of shoes that they always come in two's. Nick doesn't want to take his tap dancing shoes off yet * (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: